Luis Guzman
Luis Guzman (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) [Pachanga]: Shot to death by John Leguizamo in a train station. (Thanks to Matt and Tommy) *''The Substitute'' (1996) [Rem]: Killed in an explosion along with a mercenary when he detonates a grenade he’s holding as he grabs onto one of said mercenaries (having been mortally wounded in a shootout). *''The Brave'' (1997) [Luis]: Strangled to death by Johnny Depp at the end of a fight. *''Traffic'' (2000) [Ray Castro]: Killed in an explosion by a car bomb (planted by Clifton Collins Jr.), as Don Cheadle looks on in horror. (Thanks to Matt) *''Welcome to Collinwood'' (2002) [Cosimo]: Hit by a bus after he runs in front of it while fleeing a mugging (we later see his funeral). *''The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3'' (2009) [Phil Ramos]: Accidentally shot in the head by Ty Jones when a rat bites Ty, startling him into firing. His body is shown again later on when Denzel Washington discovers him. (Thanks to Tommy) *''In the Blood'' (2014) [Ramon Garza]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting himself his wrists. We only see Gina Carano walk out of his bathroom with blood on her sandals. His body is not shown afterwards. *''Two Men in Town'' (2014)Two Men in Town (2014)[Terence]: Beaten to death by Forest Whitaker. *''Keanu'' (2016) [Bacon Diaz]: Shot to death by Tiffany Haddish while he is threatening Jordan Peele and Keegan Michael Key with a gun. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: The Prodigal Son (1985) '''Revilla: ''Shot to death by Pam Grier and Philip Michael Thomas. *Miami Vice: Free Verse (1986) ['Unnamed hitman]: Shot to death by MDPD officers. *New York Undercover: Bad Girls'' (1995) [Detective Lopez]: Bludgeoned to death by Don Harvey, after confronting Don about his guilt in several murders. *''Oz: The Bill of Wrongs'' (2000) [Raoul 'El Cid' Hernandez]: Stabbed repeatedly in the throat by George Morfogen (who makes it look like self-defense). (Thanks to Tal) *''Narcos: Explosvios (2015) '' [José Rodríguez Gacha]: Machine-gunned to death by the military. Video Game Deaths *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (2002) [Ricardo Diaz]: Shot by Ray Liotta and Philip Michael Thomas. Gallery narcos2111f4ffgfffgf.png|Luis Guzman in Narcos: Explosvios Pachanga.PNG|Luis Guzman (left) in Carlito's Way Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Narcos Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Gangster Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Shameless Cast Members Category:Turbo Cast Members